


Take the Ship & the Princess

by willow_larkspur



Series: Fantasy February [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Black Hermione Granger, Desi Harry Potter, F/F, Female Blaise Zabini, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Princess Blaise Zabini, Revenge, Slaver Serevus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Harini didn't expect to find a princess among the captives when her crew of pirates took the Death Eater, the slaver ship she had been hunting for years to avenge the deaths of her parents at the hands of its captain. She also didn't expect to be willing to give up personally killing the man who killed her parents because a beautiful woman wanted to instead. But she's nothing if not adaptable. And taking Snape's ship and his stolen princess is still a good revenge.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Fantasy February [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499
Kudos: 18
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Take the Ship & the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Piracy & Victorian Era both come with their own specific sets of warnings as well. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: This is the start of an AU that I plan on visiting again, probably a lot. I’ve got, like, a whole page of notes that I churned out to match this prompt.

(^^)  
 **Take the Ship & the Princess**  
(^^)

The ship rocked under her feet as Harini stalked the line of surviving crew from the ship they had just boarded. The potential plunder was the point of taking this particular ship, not for Harini. Oh, no, this was  _ personal _ and so long overdue. Her smile was as satisfied as a cat’s as she took in the kneeling men.

But as good as it was to have captured so many of the  _ Death Eater _ ’s crew, there was one man in particular that she had been expecting to have kneeling at her feet now.

“Capt’n,” Ronald called from the door leading below deck, “we’ve got a bit of a situation down here.”

“Granger, keep them in line,” Harini ordered as she detoured to deal with whatever the issue was. 

She didn’t even need to look to know that Hermione had their prisoners well in hand. Hermione was even more ruthless than Harini was, and if the bar ballads were true, then that was really something. Of course, it had been a slaver ship like this one that Harini had rescued her from, regardless of how England had officially forbade the trade almost a century prior.

“What’s the situation, Weasley?” Harini asked as they descended to the lower levels. The boatswain led the way towards the crew quarters, not the cargo hold as she had been expecting. Ronald’s shoulders shook like he was suppressing laughter. She couldn’t help the pout at his back, especially when he still didn’t answer her question. She whined, “Ron.”

“Oh, no, ma’am,” he answered as he stopped at the door to the captain’s quarters where Dean Thomas was posted up watching the inside with a grin. The two men each gave her a matching grin. “You’re gonna need to see this to believe it.”

“He’s not wrong, Captain,” Dean agreed joyously. “She’s still got him down.”

Thoroughly confused now, Harini ducked around them to enter the room. The first thing she noted was that the room was an absolute mess, like a battle much more violent than the one which had taken place above deck had happened. Candles and the remains of some fine china had been scattered when someone had overturned the central table. The second thing was that the man she had been hunting for the last five years was on the ground beside the overturned table. The third thing was that he was under the delicate raspberry red shoe of the most beautiful woman that Harini had ever seen. 

Well, other than Luna, their mysterious Sailing Master who had just appeared onboard one day while they were in the middle of the ocean. But then again, Luna was beyond even attempting to categorize.

“Is this your captain?” the woman demanded imperiously. She raised her chin, just as regal as any royalty. Which only matched the copper diadem woven through her intricate braids and her fine clothes. Her violet eyes racked over Harini with unconcealed interest. When Snape made a protesting sound, she shifted her weight slightly to grind the ball of her foot between his shoulders. “Are you here to beg me to spare this useless excuse for a human being?”

“Oh, never fear, lovely,” Harini assured her, with her hands held up. “That man killed my parents, and then he ran to the sea in to sell people like chattel.  _ Sparing him _ has never going to happen. He was always going to die. If you want to be the one to do it, that can be arranged. What is your name?”

Harini wasn’t raised with any of the Christian faith shared by many of her crew. Her father had taught her of the gods of his people while her mother had whispered of secret magics to be found in the spirits of the natural world. But looking at the dark-skinned woman before her, she could believe what she had heard shared about wrathful angels sent to punish the truly monstrous.

“My name is Princess Blaise of Maldonia,” she answered easily. “This  _ man _ —” The word was said as if it were a curse and accompanied by another foot grind. “—waylaid my ship a fortnight ago. He took me with ill intent.”

“Oh, I bet,” Harini said before a thought occurred to her. “Wait, was your ship called the  _ Burning Rose _ ?”

“You found it?” Blaise asked looking like she didn’t dare hope for any sort of news. Harini nodded quickly.

“We came across her only a few days after the attack,” Harini assured the princess. “We helped them make berth in the nearest harbor before moving to overtake the  _ Death Eater _ . We can take you to them after our business here is concluded.”

“Sounds like a date,” Blaise replied with a smile that was as bloodthirsty as any that Harini had seen on any member of her crew. “Sacrificing an enemy to the gods is an important ritual before beginning a courtship after all.”

“That does sound like a date,” Harini agreed. Ronald groaned dramatically.

“They’re gonna be as bad as you and Finnegan,” he told Dean. Harini tried not to preen at the idea.

But then again,  _ why couldn’t the pirate get the princess for once? _

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Criminal MC (x4); Ethnic & Present (x2); Rian-Russo Inversion (x4); The 3rd Rule; Setting Sail; Ship Sails; Buzzy Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): Muggle History (Task#2: Write about something that does go as expected.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [67](Ron Weasley); 365 Prompts [234](Pirate AU); Scavenger Hunt [10](5 Collected Theme)[1]; Days of the Year [Jan 27th](character with a Muggle career/job); Hot Tea [02](Victorian AU); Penguin Awareness [15](Fine China); But Can You Spell It? [A](Always); Stop! Hamper Time (Drinks)[Raspberry Lemonade](Raspberry Red); Fantasy February (11)[Pirate & Princess]; That Lovin' Feeling [List 1](02)[First Date]  
> Other MC4A Challenges: WiB [4A](Candle); Vocab [4B](Joyous); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[Wi Med 1](Gender Bend); Fire [Hard](The Future); Chim [Karma](Gender Bend); Hangman [05](Queer Relationships);   
> Representation(s): Always Fem Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Desi Potters; Black Hermione Granger; Pirates AU; Royalty AU; Victorian Era AU  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Suddenly Audrey; Misshapen Pods; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Middle Name; Unwanted Advice; Clio’s Conclusion; Muck & Slime; Under the Bridge; Triton’s Domain); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; Head of Perseus; In the Trench; Surprise!; Turtle-Duck; Call Me Dantes; Some Beach; Getting On; Hot Stuff; Mermaid)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: SS(Schooner; Seduce); FIN(Brae); DP(Terse);  
> Word Count: 864 words


End file.
